From the Heart
by Lilywonders
Summary: Luffy decides to give Nami something from his heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Oda does~

A/N: This is not my story. My friend is just starting to write fanfiction and she wanted me to post it here. Enjoy~

It was dark. And very, very quiet on the _Merry Go. _The only sound in the boy's cabin was the constant inhale and exhale of breathing. Then, breaking the peace was the sound of a stomach grumbling. Luffy's eyes popped open, glancing around his surroundings. Still half asleep, he leaped down from his hammock and wandered toward the kitchen, mumbling quietly, "_Meat…"_

At the same time, Nico Robin, the crew's newest member flipped the page of her thick book. She sighed quietly and looked over at her crew member, Nami who was mumbling in her sleep, something about an island and fish men. Since sleep seemed to be out of the picture she walked slowly up to the deck into the cool night air. She rested her elbows on the railing and let the wind whip her hair and face. A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind. She knew that their next stop would be Water Seven… While she glanced up at the night sky she heard the rather loud 'thump' of footsteps. It had to be Luffy, she concluded. Most others up this late would be trying to conceal their footfalls. Her thesis was confirmed when the young captain crashed into her. "Huh?" He said, instinctively reaching for his straw hat, to confirm its presence. Then, suddenly realizing where he was he jumped up and began to dash to the kitchen. It was as if he didn't even notice Robin's presence. Robin laughed and simply followed him into the galley.

Luffy excitedly threw open the cabinet but it was almost empty excluding a few jars of soup. "Ohhhhh yeah" He murmured to himself. There wasn't much food left…he had eaten most of it.

"Good thing we're stopping in a port town soon." A cool voice said from behind him.

"Robin? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while."

"Oh. Do you have any food?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a silence but it wasn't at all awkward between them. "Oh, Robin? I have to ask you something." Luffy said suddenly. "You're a girl right?"

"That I am." Robin tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"So what do people give girls when they like them?" Robin had never really had time for courtship but she thought long and hard…Sanji seemed like a better person to ask in this situation but…

"I suppose a small gift...like a flower or something of the sort. But it doesn't really matter as long as it's from your heart."

"Hmm…Okay."

Robin didn't even have to ask who the gift was for because she knew. Nami. She had noticed Luffy's sideways glances at her and they he always listened to her. But unlike some of the other boys on the ship he would never be caught peeping up her skirt or bombarding her with gifts. He was sweet and innocent unlike others Robin knew.

The other crew members were awakened to their cabin being torn apart by Luffy in the early hours of the morning. Although Zoro slept on peacefully Chopper awoke with a scream and Usopp was next. Sanji attempted to kick Luffy but since he too was not fully conscious he missed and cracked down on one of Chopper's medical books, greatly damaging the hard cover. "Luffy, what the Hell are you doing?" Sanji screamed. "You'll wake Nami and Robin!"

"Robin's already awake." Luffy shrugged and returned to ripping up the room.

"You woke her up?" Sanji screeched.

"You're not much quieter." Usopp pointed out, a remark that was met with a steady kick to the head.

"What was THAT for?" Usopp hollered. Luffy looked back at them and stretched back his hands to cover their bickering mouths.

"_Shhhhhh! _Nami's sleeping!_" _He whispered harshly. Sanji made a noise that, had Luffy's palm not been clamped over his mouth would have sounded like "That what I was trying to tell you, dumbass!" Luffy ignored him and went back to whatever it was he was doing, his head bobbing rapidly as drawers flew open and other's belongings were tossed across the small room. "Anyways, what exactly _are _you doing?" Usopp asked, leaning over Luffy's shoulder. Luffy threw a pair of pants in his face and replied briefly "Looking for a gift"

"For you?"

"Nope." He paused for a minute and then pulled out something from his drawer. "Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Nami looked up when and expected to see Sanji offering her food or Chopper asking her questions about one thing or another. Instead it was Luffy, with his usual idiotic smile. "Hi Nami!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hi." Robin looked up from her research curiously.

"I have a gift for you." Luffy said, blushing a tiny bit.

"Luffy you're broke. What gift could you possibly give me?" Nami sighed

"It's something close to me and from my heart!" He rummaged around in his pocket and then whipped out a pair of his underpants. Robin giggled quietly and Usopp, who had been walking by stood there with his mouth hanging open. Nami was about to kick him but she felt a hand holding her back. She glanced over at Robin who hadn't batted an eyelash and had returned to her research. Grimacing she said "Thanks…" and accepted the possibly dirty underclothes.

"You're welcome!" Luffy was really blushing now which was very unlike him. "So…Nami I was wondering…"

"NAMI! I will save you!" Sanji said leaping down and whacking Luffy's hand. "Luffy you don't give that sort of thing to a woman. Underpants need to stay with their owners." Zoro walked in groggily and glanced around. "Hey! Can you be a little less noisy? I'm trying to sleep!" Then he spotted Nami, delicately holding the underpants.

"Woah!" he said jumping up suddenly. "Why do you have my underpants?" Zoro shouted.

"Those are mine." Luffy said, spinning his neck around to glance at him.

"I don't think so."

"No, I wore those 2 days ago."

"You mean we've been sharing underclothes?"

"Yeah, sure." Luffy shrugged. Zoro looked around at the odd assortment.

"I think I need to go train." He sulked off, still slightly disturbed at the communal underwear. All attention was turned back to Nami.

"Shall I take those for you?" Sanji offered. Nami smiled sweetly.

"No thanks. I think I like them just fine. Luffy looked at Sanji and stuck out his tounge.


End file.
